User blog:CrAsh/College Towers Episode 102-Love Remains The Same
Hi. After an about two month break I am making my second episode. Here is the first episode: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CrAsh/College_Towers_Episode_101-Symphonies Please tell me what ya think! <3 Main Plot: Andre/Janei At his apartment Andre hears a doorbell Andre: Hey Jan-? Sorry I forgot Janei: Janei is my name stupid Andre: So why are you here? Wanna get back together? You said a break it has been about 3 years now. Janei: No Andre, I don't go for people like you anymore. I am actually dating someone. Andre: Oh yeah? Well I am too. Janei: Ok here is what I want. I gave you a necklace once. I need it back Andre: Why? It was a present for our 6-month anniversary Janei: Look that necklace is worth something and if I wanna go to grad school I need some money Andre: Ok, fine Sub-Plot: Kyle Kyle is at practice Coach: Ok we are gonna do a scrimmage Coach: On Team 1 Kyle, Derk, Jon, Eiden, and Tre. On Team 2 Charlie, Duncan, Wayne, Ryan, and Jack Kyle: Excited for the scrimmage bro? Charlie: Yeah. It will show the coach that I am better than you. Kyle: Yeah right, just give it up. I am so much better then you Charlie: We'll see 30 MINUTES LATER Charlie: Told you I would do better. I got 14 points and 3 assists Kyle: I still did well. I got 9 points and 1 assist Charlie: Ha! I still did better you know! Kyle: Yeah well a scrimmage is a scrimmage Coach: Excuse me but can I talk to you guys tomorrow? Charlie: Okay Third Plot: Olivia/Lena Olivia: Ok so lets start the song Lena: Ok. Lets do a rock song with a little bit of pop Olivia gives her a dirty look Olivia: Seriously didn't we go over this Lena: Yeah but do you wanna get a good grade or not? Olivia: Well, I- Lena: Yeah that's what I thought. Main Plot: Andre Andre is talking to Sean Andre: I like a girl Sean: Nice man, who? Andre: I kinda have feelings for... Janei my ex Sean: Wait, Janei Tanner? Andre: Yeah Sean: I am going out with her man. Andre: Oh god I am so sorry, forget this conversation ever happened Sub-Plot: Kyle Coach: I came here to talk to you about the game. Coach: I am playing both of you guys equally to see who does better. Kyle: Your kidding me right? Coach: No I am not. You guys are both great and we need to see is actually the star player. Charlie: Sounds good to me Coach: Ok, see you at the game Third Plot: Olivia/Lena Olivia: Look we need to talk. Lena: I am so sorry. I am way too selfish. Let's do a pop/rock song. Olivia: REALLY?!? Lena: Yeah Olivia. Olvia: Thanks a lot girl! Lena: Nah it's okay. Sub-Plot: Kyle Kyle and Charlie are talking on the bench Kyle: So far it is halftime and I have 13 points and 5 assists. Charlie: Cool. I have 10 points but 7 assists. Kyle: Well we have to see Charlie is playing, the score is 60 to 59, Louisville is winning. 5 4 3 2 1 CHARLIE TAKES THE FINAL SHOT FOR THE WIN HE MAKES IT! 20 minutes later Coach: Guys, I have decided to put Charlie Redd in as the starting point guard Main Plot: Andre Janei and Andre are talking Andre: Look, I really like you Janei: Can I tell you something? I like you too Andre: Really? What about Sean? Janei: Sean doesn't have to know Andre and Janei start making out and they have sex. Category:Blog posts